


Anxiety and Princess Prom

by alysurr



Series: Seamista One Shots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soft and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: Mermista’s anxious about Princess Prom and her role as a Princess. Sea Hawk comforts her.Tumblr Prompt: I’m not cut out for this.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Seamista One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913623
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Anxiety and Princess Prom

Sea Hawk had ran off to the bathroom way too long ago. Mermista found herself leaning against a wall, watching the other attendants of the prom with her arms wrapped around herself and anxiety building up. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to be there, but seeing her old friends who basically blew her off when the Sea Gate was falling just walk by her like they didn’t know her? That kind of hurt.

Perfuma said she had a date but didn’t tell Mermista who it was, which was kind of weird. But she wasn’t even there yet, and with Sea Hawk gone to… wherever he’d disappeared to, she was left to her thoughts and they weren’t exactly encouraging. 

Then she saw Glimmer and Adora, who were standing with Entrapta. After a moment of hesitation—they were more Sea Hawk’s friends than her own, even with the Alliance—she made her way over to them. At the same time, Perfuma entered and was descending the stairs with, much to Mermista’s surprise, Bow. 

“Hey, I’m here too… don’t make a big thing out of it,” Mermista said as she came up to Adora’s side.

Glimmer was distracted by the couple. “They're making up their own inside jokes? What? Is Perfuma his new best friend now?” 

“Not gonna get into whatever is happening there,” Mermista deadpanned. Glimmer should know that as people get older, sometimes they grew apart, but maybe she was fortunate enough to not have experienced it yet. Even Perfuma and Mermista hadn’t been keeping nearly as much contact with one another since Perfuma fully bonded with the Heart Blossom and began filling her mother’s shoes in Plumeria.

Entrapta approached her, speaking into a recorder: “People walking around in circles.”

“Or that. Look, have you seen--“ Mermista froze and flinched at the familiar sound of a shanty. She groaned and put her hand to her face in embarrassment at the man she’d literally told like, an hour ago, not to sing at Prom. 

“She's a beauty can't you see?

She's attending this with me!

She's my princess of the sea!

Mermiiiiiiistaaa!”

Sea Hawk threw his arm around her, clearly having found something to drink on his way back from the bathroom. 

“Oh hey, it's my crew!” he said happily to Glimmer and Adora.

Adora cocked her head to the side and put a hand on her hip. “So, Sea Hawk's your plus one?” the blonde teased.

Mermista shoved Sea Hawk off of her as her face grew hot. “No! He is just my ride. Just. My. Ride.” She crosses her arms and Sea Hawk cane back for a quick side hug, laughing. 

“Of course!” He said cheerfully, then went to adora and whispered way too loudly, “I am her plus one!”

Entrapta joined in, still speaking into her recorder. “This is the best social experiment I've ever been to!”

Mermista decided she needed to exit this conversation too before Adora continued asking way too many questions. “Whatever. Do they have a kelp bar here?” she asked in an attempt to change the subject before deciding to look for it herself. 

Sea Hawk cheerfully trailed her, shouting, “To the buffet! Adventure! Oh hi, Bow!”

Mermista took Sea Hawk’s wrist and pulled him to a private room. 

“You need to knock that off,” Mermista said when the door shut behind them.

“Knock what off, darling?” Sea Hawk said, draping an arm around her. 

“Just—ugh,” she said, composing her thoughts. She didn’t want to tell him to stop being himself. “Tone it down a little, okay? This is Frosta’s first ball, and she’s under a lot of stress, and I don’t need you making a scene.”

“It’s your first ball too, isn’t it?”

Technically it was. Mermista was two during what was her true first Princess ball, and she didn’t remember it. During the last one, she became violently ill the night before and didn’t attend. It’s one of the reasons it took so long for her to meet Glimmer—Bright Moon was kind of far away, and Mermista really only interacted with Angella by letters and official orders before. 

“It’s something else, isn’t it?”

“Peekablue wouldn’t even look at me earlier. A-and the Star Sisters just walked past me like I didn’t exist.” Mermista hugged her arms around herself. “I’m not cut out for this. I know they blame me for not keeping the Sea Gate together and their kingdoms getting raided and attacked. It’s why my people are leaving Salineas, and why I’m failing as a ruler. Maybe we should just go—maybe you should take me home.”

“Misty, don’t say that,” Sea Hawk said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. “I know that my opinion doesn’t hold much weight, but dearest, you are so strong and brave, and you’re an amazing leader and ruler. I saw the way Frosta looked at you when we went to greet her. She holds the utmost respect for you, and so do the other Princesses.”

Hot tears were falling down Mermista’s cheeks now, and he gently wiped them away with his handkerchief. 

“You can’t blame yourself for what’s happening with the Horde, for the raiders and attacks. You didn’t start this war, but I know that after decades you’re going to be one of the ones to end it.”

“Your opinion does mean a lot, to me,” Mermista said after a few moments, avoiding eye contact. Sea Hawk beamed, and she couldn’t help but smile as she rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t let that go to your big head, okay?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it!” When she didn’t say anything else, Sea Hawk pressed a kiss to her cheek. “And I promise to be on my best behavior!” He assured her. 

Mermista’s expression was confident now.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”


End file.
